Key to my Heart
by IrisBlue
Summary: This isn't your average Inuyasha fic, I can tell you that right now. Anyway, Sesshomaru is feeling kinda lonely seeing Kagome with Inuyasha but all that changes when a mysterious girl shows up from... Rated 'M' for later chapters. Updated...at last!
1. Chapter 1

**Key to my Heart**

IrisBlue

**A/N:** I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans. What does Teen Titans have to do with this fic, you may ask. You will find out. And don't worry. It won't be too surprising. Okay, maybe for some of you but for others… Anyway, I got this idea while reading a Sesshomaru fic and decided to take it for a spin. Well, here goes.

**One**

Rin skipped ahead of Sesshomaru and bent to pick a flower. Sesshomaru looked down at the child and smiled inwardly at her. If he ever had a daughter…he instantly shook the notion from his mind and looked up at the field laid out before them. A small tug on his kimono made him look back down. Rin held up a small pink and white flower, a huge smile on her small face.

"For you, Master Sesshomaru." Rin said. Politely, the demon lord took the flower and held it a few inches from his nose, inspecting it as the human child turned and ran back down the path. Looking around to make sure no eyes were on him, Sesshomaru tucked the flower into the folds of his kimono and continued walking.

From a distance away, Sesshomaru could hear three people arguing. It sounded like two men and a woman. He growled softly as he saw Inuyasha and Kouga arguing in the path while the miko yelled at them both. The two humans his brother traveled with stood to the side talking softly. The human man reached behind the woman and she hit him across the face while yelling loudly. Oddly enough, Sesshomaru encountered near the same scene each time he crossed paths with his half-demon brother. The miko seemed to notice his presence and stopped yelling at the idiots and began speaking to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, can you stop these two from arguing?" She asked. Rin stopped and looked up at the demon lord.

"Why would I do that? It makes them both look stronger than they are." The two demons stopped arguing and looked at Sesshomaru. They then began yelling at him. Without saying another word, Sesshomaru walked around them and continued. Inuyasha and Kouga resumed their argument and Kagome sighed letting her shoulders slump.

"Thanks a lot, Sesshomaru!" She yelled. Rin ran after Sesshomaru and began walking again when she was by his side.

"Master Sesshomaru, why do Inuyasha and Kouga argue so much?" Rin asked innocently.

"Because Inuyasha thinks he is better than the wolf and the wolf finds Inuyasha unsuitable to guard the miko." Rin looked back at the two demons arguing in the distance and then looked back up at Sesshomaru.

"Master Sesshomaru, if both Inuyasha and Kouga like Kagome, why don't you?" Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at the child. As much as he tried, he couldn't muster up an answer to her question. As far as he knew, there wasn't an answer to such a question.

"Because I do not." He simply said. Rin seemed to accept this and ran ahead again, stopping to look up at the rolling clouds above. She smiled.

"What are the clouds made of? Are they demon tails? Feathers?" Sesshomaru sighed softly and continued walking.

"Why do you not ask the cloud demon?" Sesshomaru responded.

"Because we have not met one." She responded. Finally figuring he wasn't in the mood to talk, she ran up ahead again and began picking flowers from patches on the sides of the path. Off in the distance, Sesshomaru saw the silhouettes of mountains. Beyond the mountains would be another valley and beyond that another mountain range and beyond that the ocean. He missed the ocean. It had been a long while since he'd seen the seemingly endless waters rippling with the reflection of the sky above. It was most beautiful at night but nighttime on the ocean brought back many memories and one memory that had yet to be banished from his mind (A/N: Reference, here, to the third movie).

With the sound of Inuyasha and his miko long gone and the night time upon him, Sesshomaru sat under a bonsai tree, his tail curled behind him. Rin lay before the fire drawing figures into the dirt with a stick she'd found. The demon lord's eyes wandered to her as she giggled at her own designs in the dirt, smudged them out, and began anew. The thought of a child of his own crossed his mind again. If he had had a daughter, he hoped she would be like Rin. Who, however, would ever want to mate with him? It was a wonder that Rin stuck with him so closely and for that he daily, but silently, thanked her. The simple human child brought the demon more joy than she could ever possibly know.

Secretly the demon wished for someone with whom he could share his everlasting life with. He would, of course, never share that with anyone. Sesshomaru could have any woman he desired, obtaining her out of her own fear of him, but he didn't want that and couldn't see himself acting like that. He'd seen how Kagome loved and followed Inuyasha, even if the idiot himself couldn't see it. The miko would surely give her life for the half demon without a second thought and, subconsciously, so would Inuyasha. That was something Sesshomaru would never find. He couldn't find it, at least not in this time.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**A/N:** Hey, sorry this chapter was so short but I had to do a kickoff. You might still be wondering what Teen Titans has to do with this fic, even though I told you to hold those damn horses, but I can't tell you just yet. Patience, grasshopper. You will find out in time. Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think. OH! Before I forget, are any of the characters off at all? I kinda thought so but I could be wrong. For Rin, I was just going along with that five year old every sentence is a question thing. Anyway, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Key to my Heart**

IrisBlue

**Two**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up into the branches of the tree he had slept under. Rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves and landed on his face, waking him from his sleep. When he sat up, he saw that Rin was gone and the fire from the previous night was out. For a moment he was panicked until she came running up to him carrying some fish in her hands. Rin set them down by the remains of the fire and looked at him, wearing a soft smile.

"Good morning, Master Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light, and looked around. The smell of rain past lingered in the air but the sky was completely clear. Rin looked like she was dry for the most part. She probably had his tail to thank for that. Chances were that any wood or sticks around had gotten wet by the rain so they weren't going to have a fire. "Inuyasha passed by this morning. He helped me get the fish."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked his voice still heavy from sleep. Rin just shrugged and sat down in front of him, pushing the fish closer to him.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

He cried out as he was thrown into the side of a building, going half-way through it before skidding to a halt on the carpet. He jumped up and pulled his extending staff from his belt and ran toward the hole in the building. As the giant robot walked by, he jumped out and latched onto the shoulder, pulling himself up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The back panel of the robot was torn off and a green bird flew into the mess of wires.

"Raven, look out!" Robin cried. Raven looked up just in time to see a giant mechanical hand wrap itself around her body. The demon princess writhed in the robot's grip as Robin made his way across the broad metal shoulders to the left arm which held Raven. Starfire let out a yell as she let loose an armada of starbolts which came crashing into the robot's chest.

"Alright, Cy. If there's one thing you know, it's robots." Cyborg said as he jumped onto the leg and worked his way up to the chest. Beast Boy crawled around the wires of the robot as a mouse until he was plucked from the wire nest by a thin hand. He suddenly came face to face with a boy about Cyborg's age only very much human. The shapeshifter turned into an elephant and suddenly burst out from the cockpit of the robot, falling until he morphed back into a bird and flew around to help Robin release Raven from the tight grip. The metallic hand shook, throwing the two of them off and then swung around to the front of the robot so that Raven was facing the pilot.

"Well, look what I've caught in my grasp."

"Catch this!" Starfire cried as she released more starbolts into the cockpit, knocking out wires and the gear hooking the pilot to the machine. He slumped forward, knocked out by the blast, and the robot stopped. Raven fell from his grip but quickly caught herself in mid air. Beast Boy put Robin safely on the ground just as Cyborg and the two girls dropped down, too.

"Good job, Starfire." Robin said. Starfire smiled and giggled.

"That guy looked at me like a nice little cage would work!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"Probably would have, if you hadn't crushed the cockpit with that big elephant butt!" Cyborg countered.

"That big elephant butt saved yours!" BB snapped.

"Actually, I believe I did all of the 'butt-saving.'" Starfire said, her hands clasped in front of her.

"That's the last time I'm working with giant robots with little boys inside." Raven said, straightening out her cloak.

"So, anyone hungry?" Robin asked.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat across from each other arguing about what to put on the pizza, yet again, as Robin and Starfire talked casually. Raven couldn't help but glance at the way Starfire smiled at Robin or how he put his arm over her shoulder. She had friends, more friends then she ever thought possible for her to have, but she had a longing for something more. She might have to consult her emotions later but for now she would try to let her mind stop screaming for once.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked around. He felt something new in the air but he couldn't identify it. Rin seemed to take notice of him and turned around, looking at him with large, confused eyes. Sesshomaru didn't look too concerned so Rin just turned back around and continued walking. Something danced around the air about him, making him cautious with every step his booted feet took. A foreign feeling lingered close to home, too close for the demon lord's own comfort. The feeling fleeted just as quickly as it came upon him and he shrugged it off, continuing to walk.

No matter how much he shrugged it off, however, it lingered in the depths of his mind still. When they stopped at a stream so Rin could get a drink of water, Sesshomaru couldn't help but look into the water only to see four red streaks staring back at him in pairs, a red jewel in the center just above. He once again ignored it. He'd seen something close to this before, however the feeling was new. All day, Rin hadn't seemed to take notice but once. As they neared a valley nestled between the plains and mountains, Sesshomaru caught sight of someone familiar standing on the hill leading into the valley.

"Well, well. Kikyo. What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked as he neared her, the girl running off to pick dandelions and flowers. She suddenly caught sight of a butterfly and laughed, running after it hands in the air.

"Waiting for you, Sesshomaru." The demon was surprised but masked it well. What did the dead priestess want with him?

"Why? If you seek my half brother…"

"Inuyasha is not my concern at the moment. You are." She turned and looked at him, the wind ravaging both their hair. "I feel something new in the air that has something to do with you. There is restlessness about you and I fear it may be in your best interest to…"

"And when did you start caring about my best interest and not Inuyasha's, or at least his grave." The priestess narrowed her eyes slightly at his comment and turned away.

"You will be your own downfall, Sesshomaru. I hope you're granted mercy in Hell." Sesshomaru growled softly in his throat and turned back to Rin. She was on her haunches and looking over a flower with a butterfly perched on it. The wings opened, closed, opened and the butterfly flew away.

"Rin." She looked his way and stood upright. "Come." She ran through the grasses and stopped at his side.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Raven sat on the roof of the tower in meditation, her legs folded, eyes closed. Her short, purple hair fluttered about her, as did her cloak. There was a soft click of the door closing and the sound of a body pushing aside air molecules and then the tapping of boots touching the concrete.

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven asked in her monotone. Starfire smiled innocently and giggled.

"I have come to do the meditation with you, friend Raven." Starfire responded sweetly.

"Maybe later. I'd like to be alone right now." With a look of hurt, Starfire turned and shuffled toward the door leading inside. Getting herself back into deep meditation, Raven explored this new feeling of…loneliness. It was foreign to her and the emotion had said that when the timing was right, it would evolve into a new emotion. Raven still had no clue what that meant. Until she found out, she engulfed herself in meditation and frequent visits into her mirror. Starfire might not like the end result, seeing less of Raven, but first thing was first and Raven _had_ to discover what this new emotion meant to her.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

A/N: So, here's the second chapter. More answers explaining the link between these two _completely_ different worlds are coming later but for now…hold those horses. They can't go just yet. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review, tell me what you think. Criticism is always welcomed, just don't try to flame me. Healthy criticism as I call it. Anyway, thanks again for reading and special thanks to _littlefiction_ for being the first to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Key to my Heart**

IrisBlue

**Three**

Raven was startled awake by the sound of the Tower's alarm going off. She thrust back the covers and jumped up as quickly as her body would allow. Her eyes wandered to the dark green, digital numbers on the clock next to her bed. **5: 34 am** Groaning, she pulled off her night clothes and pulled on a new leotard, boots and cloak. When she opened her door, Beast Boy was near crawling on the floor from his room, Robin did a flip into a wall and Starfire kept hitting the inside of her door, hoping it would open on its own. Cyborg threw open his door and looked around energetically.

"Wha's the matter, guys?" Cyborg asked as Robin picked himself up off the floor and opened Starfire's door only for her to fly into the opposite wall.

"It's five thirty in the morning." Raven said. "That's what's the matter." Cyborg looked at the electronic panel on his arm and smiled sheepishly. Raven looked down and found Beast Boy curling up to her leg, thumb in his mouth. As soon as he began snoring, she kicked him off and walked into the living room of the tower. Robin lazily followed and Starfire kept hitting doors and walls. BB…well BB was a goner. Robin hit a single key on the keyboard that jutted from the screen and a map of the city appeared, several red stars marking it. The only pair of shoulders that didn't droop was Cyborg's.

"A'right! Let's go get'em!" Cyborg cheered.

"You may have the early bird." Starfire said as she curled up on the sofa.

"What kind of jackass would start the day at five thirty?" Robin whined.

"A thirteen year old who learned how to travel through time." Raven said as she looked over more data on the huge screen that filled the wall.

"Then why are there so many places he's been at once?" Cyborg asked.

"Because, the faster you travel through time, the more places you can be in a single second. He can't duplicate himself just he moves so fast it appears like he's more than one." Raven explained.

Robin looked dumbfounded as Cyborg ate it up quickly.

"Raven, it's too early." Robin said.

"He's moving so fast it's _like_ he's in more than one place." Raven corrected.

"Oh!" Robin said.

"I swear. Once I get my hands on that little…" Beast Boy growled as he made it into the living room.

"BB, you can't even stand up straight. How in the hell are you going to catch some kid?" Cyborg asked.

"I…have no clue." BB said as he passed out on the floor.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"Titans, go!" Robin cried out. All five of them split up in different directions, Beast Boy cursing under his breath as he went. Raven floated just above the ground, turning corner after corner and finally stopped. A kid who looked about thirteen was bent over a CD player, examining it with what looked like a clawed hand. Locks of platinum and red hair hung about his shoulders as he looked at the CD player. He lifted his head and appeared to sniff the air before turning and seeing the demon princess.

Fear clouded his eyes and he backed slowly away from her, a red and platinum tail swishing behind him. On the tip of the tail was a black ring. His eyes were large and round and in the darkness, they appeared a silvery gold. His skin glowed unearthly in the light of the street lamps. Raven walked slowly toward him.

"Come here. I won't hurt you; I just need to talk to you." She slowed her pace a bit and held out a hand. Just before the kid touched her hand, the other four rounded different corners and called out. The kid, frightened, held up both hands, emitting a black portal. Raven felt a pull and noticed that the vortex was pulling her toward it. Beast Boy ran to her and took her hand as she was lifted off her feet and pulled closer. Starfire grabbed on to BB's hand, Robin on to Starfire's and Cyborg on Robin's. Raven screamed as Beast Boy's gloves slipped from his hands, Raven tumbling into the portal. The four remaining Titans tumbled back into the alley as the portal closed up. The kid was long gone before they regained their composure and began a long, tiring search for their lost team mate.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Raven screamed as she tumbled through a portal. There was suddenly a dim light that steadily grew brighter and she was dumped onto soft grass. Her cloak fell around her, her hip aching from how she fell on it. The sound of yelling from a close distance pulled her from her own thoughts and into this strange reality. As Raven pulled her cloak down from her face and brushed her hair back, the owners of the arguing voices came in to view. A girl with Starfire's basic figure only long, thick black hair wearing a short green skirt and white top was arguing with a taller man of Cyborg's height. He had even longer, thick white hair and was dressed in strange red robes. Two people stood off to the side, both of them looking bored.

"SIT!" The girl screamed just before the man did a face plant in the ground. Raven stood up and looked around. Grass covered the land as far as she could see. No cars, buildings, any other people, and worst yet…no Titan's Tower.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Miroku was the first to notice the strange girl clad in a blue cloak. Of course he was, however. He looked her way just after Inuyasha did his face plant in the dirt and Kagome stormed off angrily. Sango was next to notice. Before she could say anything, Miroku was walking off toward her. She rolled her eyes and, somehow, managed to get the attention of Kagome from her recently won argument with Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes went wide and she ran after Miroku, Sango on her heels.

"Miss, are you alright?" Miroku asked. The girl with short purple hair and large purple eyes looked up at him. Miroku's eyes wandered quickly over her scarcely-clothed, well-curved body and he practically ran to her side. "Are you hurt?" He asked, hands examining everything they could while still being discreet.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. The monk quickly drew his hands away from the girl and looked at Sango.

"Yes, dear Sango." He said innocently. In return, Sango smacked him on his head.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "You look a little confused."

"I am. Um, where am I?" The others looked slightly confused, all except Kagome.

"You're in Japan during the Feudal Era." Kagome said, knowing that the girl wasn't from their time by the way she was dressed. A pair of flat-soled boots, a leotard, and a cloak wasn't exactly a wardrobe of that time period. The girl looked at Kagome and then at Inuyasha, over his clothes, and at the other two. Without warning, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.

"Um, I don't think she's from this time, guys." Kagome said.

"Yeah, that's a big shock. She only fainted when you told her." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the grassy hills behind him. Something familiar but foreign lingered in his mind. He couldn't tell what it was but it made something inside him tingle just the slightest. Rin skipped over to him and looked at him with her large brown eyes so full of life.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is everything alright?" Asked the girl. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his face void of emotion.

"Everything is fine, Rin." The girl smiled and walked away. Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and looked out at the field around him beneath a fringe of dark lashes. A few strands of silvery-white hair fell in front of his face, slightly tickling the tip of his small, pointed nose. A tantalizing smell filled his nose and entranced his mind yet he knew there was nothing around him to give off such an alluring aroma. Something had changed about the world around him, something other than Naraku. Lucky for him, he had sent Jaken away, back to his home to gather any new news. The pest would most likely find the cause of the change on his way back. Shrugging it off for the moment, he turned around and looked down at the child before him.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

A set of golden eyes flashed in her mind's eye. The shape was sleek and sharp, his brow a single, thin streak over the thick fringes of the lashes. The eye blinked once and when it opened, it flashes red for a single moment before going back to gold.

Raven shot up and looked around. Several people stood around her. She recognized them but didn't know from where. A black-headed man suddenly showed up right in front of her face, a large smile on his lips.

"Hi! I'm Miroku. Do you mind if I ask you something?" He said it quickly, paused and continued. "Would you…bare my children?" He asked slowly and sincerely. Raven's rage shot up and she balled her fist, letting it fly at him. A black aura formed around her fist as it made contact with the man, Miroku's, cheek. He flew back and skid to a halt in the dirt and grass.

"I'm Sango." A woman with thin black hair and large brown eyes smiled at her. Another woman, girl actually, with thick hair and another set of brown eyes smiled, also at her.

"I'm Kagome." She pointed a thumb back at a white haired, golden-amber eyed man who stood with his nose up and arms over his chest. "That's Inuyasha but don't mind him."

"HEY!" He screamed. He bent forward and began an onslaught of yelling at the girl and she, too, began yelling. Sango rolled her eyes and picked up a cute little cat that was cream in color with red markings and a black ring on its tail.

"This is Kilala. She's a cat-demon." A little kid with a fiery red pony-tail and actual tail poked up behind Sango.

"I'm Shippou. I'm a fox-demon." He said chirpily. Raven looked around at them as the other two, Kagome and Inuyasha, argued on as if nothing was happening around them.

"I'm Raven. Are…are you sure I'm in another time?" She asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Um, I don't know. You'd have to talk to Kagome about that. She's the one who knows about time and all that." Sango said as Miroku got back on his feet from a few yards away. Raven looked up at the girl in the short green skirt shouting at the man with the…dog ears?

"Grrrr…SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha did a face-plant in the dirt at her feet. He stayed that way for a while before putting his clawed hands in the dirt and lifting himself up. Raven couldn't help but smirk at the helpless man before the girl even younger than herself. Kagome once again started yelling at him as he got to his feet.

"Alright, alright." Inuyasha said, dusting himself off. "I'm Inuyasha, half-demon. And you do need to worry about me."

"Yeah, only if you're in the hot springs." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at him.

"You know very well what it means, Inuyasha!"

"Miroku's the one to watch out for!"

"Don't blame it all on him!" Miroku looked embarrassed for a moment and looked away, a smile on his face. Raven put a hand to her head and looked down, a headache forming quickly. She really didn't want to hear the arguing. Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling and cursing on the GameStation was better than this.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**A/N:** So, how's this chapter? Can't say that I've ever read a fic that included both Inuyasha and Teen Titans so I decided to create one. For those of you who don't like Teen Titans, fine. But you'll miss out. Anyway, I suppose I'll talk later. Oh, if any of the characters are off, don't be afraid to tell me. Well, see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Key to my Heart**

IrisBlue

**Four**

Robin looked down at his gloved hands and then at the communicator sitting in between his legs. The top was flipped up, the screen a mass of static. He'd been waiting for Raven to contact him but she had yet to. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were currently looking around the entire city for their lost teammate without success. The kid who'd caused her disappearance still had yet to be found; truly, Robin doubted if either the lost Titan or the boy would be found. Starfire was the first to walk into the large 'living' room of the tower, her red-head hung low.

"Any luck?" Robin asked. Starfire looked up, her huge green eyes filled with tears.

"Friend Raven is lost!" She suddenly wailed out.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Robin said following a sigh. He let his head fall again, holding back the tears that stung their way up to his eyes.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Raven had been traveling with Kagome and the others a while until the sky began to darken. She looked up at the number of stars already present. This was five hundred years into the past so not even the sky would be the same as the one her friends would be looking upon now. Night had fully fallen when there was a fire blazing brightly in the center of the circle the group sat it. Kilala was curled up on Sango's lap, her huge eyes closed in sleep. This place reminded Raven of the forest outside of Jump City. She'd fought many battles there but there had also been many good times there, as well. Her only true family had been her teammates in the Teen Titans and maybe she no longer even had them.

"Raven?" Kagome's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts as she looked down from the sky into the faces of her new companions. "Um, are you okay?" Raven only nodded before pulling her hood up over her purple hair.

"You know, Raven, if ever you need comforting I'm here." The Demon Princess looked over at Miroku who was leaning far too close to her.

"Get...away...from...me." She practically growled.

"Hey, Raven." It was now Sango's voice which brought her back. "If you want to get home I'm sure Kagome can take you to the well she uses." Raven plastered a confused look on her face and looked between Sango and Kagome.

"A...well?" Kagome nodded a huge smile overtaking her face.

"The well is how I can go back and forth between my home and here. It's a...I guess a portal that links the two times. You could just use it to get back to our time and call your friends to pick you up." Kagome explained all the while keeping an upbeat lilt to her voice. Raven pondered this. If Robin were here he'd say that it seemed to simple. Something had to be wrong somewhere. Starfire would be blissfully unaware of any danger and Cyborg and BB would want to try it just for the fun of being tossed between times.

"Uhg." She groaned. She really needed to stop paying so much attention to them. She'd even taken up emotions to mimick her friends. After a moment of contemplating, she finally looked up and realized they'd been awaiting an answer. Putting on a small smile she nodded. "Thank you." Kagome returned the smile and nodded.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

A curled finger rested against his full, straight-lined lips. His four yellow eyes looked into another part of the world where he saw something disturbing. The flesh and blood he would not have for another five hundred years was conversing with mere mortals and a half-demon. Looking farther into his own future, a grimace came to his face. He needed to send her back to her own time so he could later use her as his portal. Smiling, many thoughts played in his head. Maybe it was time to visit the son of an old acqaintance of his...

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Rin had long ago curled up into the furs and folds of his tail when Sesshomaru felt something...odd near him. He didn't want to wake Rin but yet he couldn't walke a ways to see the bearer of this energy if she slept on his tail. After a moment's hesitation, he finally lifted her slightly and pulled his tail from under her and headed out. He wouldn't be gone too long. As the Demon Lord walked, the feeling became stronger and stronger until it, and he, stopped all together. From a ways away was a figure drenched in black cloaks and bathed in the light of the moon. The head of the figure looked up and Sesshomaru caught sight of four glowing yellow eyes peeking out from under the darkness of the hood.

"How dare you show your face on my father's land." Sesshomaru growled softly. A voice deeper than his own laughed, no rather chuckled, as he took a step forward.

"I suppose I am not actually showing my face on his land." Picking up on the 'humor' Sesshomaru simply ignored it and walked closer. "I have a propostion for you. I think you will find it rather appealing."

"I find nothing about you appealing. Now leave!" As the Demon Lord said it, his hand reached for the hilt of his sword and he drew it slightly from its sheath just enough for the moon to glint off the blade.

"If you give me a moment of your time, Dog Demon, I will leave and you'll never look upon me again." Sesshomaru seemed to contemplate this, growling low in his throat. He let out a rather long sigh, pulling his hand from his sword and crossing the said hand over his belly. The figure smiled within his hood; Sesshomaru felt that smile tingle his bones and sting his spine. "Someone has come into this realm who should not be here. I wish for you to remove her and make sure she can not come back." Brows drawn together, Sesshomaru's dormant curiosity got the better of him and he found himself asking why it was important that this person be removed. A sigh escaped the other man's mouth, though it couldn't be seen, and he reluctantly told the much younger man something spiraling around the truth. "She is a danger to my future plans."

"Then tell me why I would stop her." The younger man said it more as a mock than a question.

"If you do not then the lives of all demons will be affected."

"And how, Trigon, do I know if you speak the truth? You're not exactly one to keep your word or speak truth."

"Find her. See for yourself and then call me when you have decided to help me."

"If." Sesshomaru hissed out the word as Trigon simply vanished before him.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

The sound of yelling and screaming brought Raven to the fingertips of consciousness. Thinking she was at home, she screamed out for Beast Boy and Cyborg to shut up so she could sleep. Much to her pleasure...and shock...the screaming stopped. When her eyes opened just slivers it was for the others to look upon her with curious stares. The sunlight penetrated her eyes and then the memories of the previous day came back and she groaned wishing she'd had a pillow to bury her head under. As she sat up and brushed her fingers through her short hair, the fox demon called Shippou stood in front of her holding out a piece of cooked fish next to a helping of rice in a small bowl. It took a minute for her brain to process what was happening but Shippou got tired of holding out the bowl and just set it in front of the newest member of their odd collection of friends.

From the day before, Raven had learned that Miroku was a flirtatious (duh) monk with something in his right hand known as the wind tunnel. Shippou was simply a fox demon who tagged along. Sango was a demon slayer; Kagome happend to be a reincarnated prietess who had pinned Inuyasha to a tree years ago and Kagome had set him free. Finally, Inuyasha was a half-demon who, with the help of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and the cat demon Kilala searched for the Shikon Jewel shards so he could put them together and wish to become a full-fledged demon like his older half brother Sesshomaru. Raven had told them she was a Teen Titan and Kagome filled them in on who the Titans were. After that the others seemed less reluctant to have her with them, of course, for Miroku who had excepted her the first moment he laid eyes on her...uh...her. Today Kagome had promised to help Raven find the well and journey back to her own time to reunite with her friends, the other members of the Teen Titans. After breakfast and a ceremonial sitting of Inuyasha, the group headed off toward the well.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**(AN:** I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry it took me so long to update. For a while now I haven't had access to the internet and then there's just...other stuff. Anyway this chapter kinda jumps around...a lot. It fills you in on what's happend just in case you don't want to read through the other chaps. Yes, I know so unoriginal having Trigon as the bad guy here (for those Inuyasha fans who also like Teen Titans) but I'm just adding a twist. Don't worry, everything will re-connect with the series up to The End with the yadda-yadda...Trigon getting his ass kicked by a girl, much less his daughter. I figured that since Raven has that little peeping into the future thing she could at least get it from her dad. Anyway, I can't gaurantee that I'll update soon. I might not have access to the 'net for a while again. Just bear with me here. Again, for those of you who actually like this fic even if you're not too happy with me, heh, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Key to my Heart**

IrisBlue

**Five**

Beast Boy shot up from where he slept at the sound of his communicator beeping at him. In his rush to reach for it, he rolled and fell to the unforgiving floor beneath him, reached up and grabbed the communicator, flipped it open and dropped his pointed ears at Robin's familiar face staring back.

"Beast Boy here." He said plainly. Robin caught the tone in his teammate's voice and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry BB. We all miss her. Have you heard anything from Cy yet?" All Beast Boy could do was shake his head all the while keeping it down low. Robin nodded with down cast eyes. "Alright. Just call me when you do. The sooner we find that kid the sooner we get Raven back. Robin out."

"BB out." Beast said in turn, his voice hanging as low as his drooped ears. The doors behind him swooshed open making the shapeshifter jump up and over the couch in joy but stopped at a depressed-looking Starfire who was on the verge of tears.

"I want friend Raven to return to us." She moaned before floating over and sitting on the couch where Beast Boy had been sleeping just a moment before.

"Me, too. I take it you didn't find that friend-stealing brat yet." He said it more as a statement than a question in which Star's only reply was a nod before she slouched down and looked up at the blank screen of the over-sized television. Without warning both communicators began screeching out. They popped them open in unison and looked on at a frantic Cyborg.

"I found him! I found him! I'm following him in the T-Car right now!" Both Titans jumped up and cried out in joy as they ran out of the tower, following the signal of Cy's own communicator.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Raven looked down at her yellow and black communicator nestled deep in her palm. The top wasn't open, there was no reason for it to be. Every time she did open it she was only greeted by static before she closed it. Kagome looked down into Raven's hand as they walked. She felt sorry for the teen hero. It must be strange being in a completely different time with no way to even contact her friends. Kagome had felt like that at first but now she liked being here. She knew Raven couldn't stay here; she was a Titan, one of five heroes who protected Jump City and the entire world! She couldn't afford to stay in this time.

"Don't worry, Raven. We'll have you back in your own time real soon." Kagome said, confidence beaming from her voice. The young priestess suddenly stopped and looked around. Inuyasha stopped beside her with a confused yet protective expression on his face. It then hit Raven harshly knocking the wind from her. Trigon. "A very strong demon is near us." Kagome said just above a whisper. Inuyahsa looked to their left at the grove of trees and the shadows within. It was lurking around in there...somewhere.

As Raven thought about it, it didn't seem so confusing. She was five hundred years into the past. He was still alive. She hadn't even been born yet so her mother was alive somewhere and maybe even here. From the trees stepped a figure about as big as Raven herself but drenched completely in black. Inuyasha looked down at the figure and let out a loud, long laugh.

"That's the strong demon presence you were feeling?" He took a step forward while staring down at the figure.

"Inuyasha, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Shippou said from behind Kagome's legs. Sango and Miroku exchanged wary glanced and looked back toward Inuyahsa.

"Who are you?" The half-demon asked, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"I am the demon known as Trigon." Inuyasha jumped back with a snarl and quickly pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath on his hip.

"Um, who is Trigon, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Trigon fought against my father for the Tetsusaiga. He nearly killed my father before Sesshomaru jumped in and helped defeat him." Inuyasha all but growled. "What do you want now? Do you want to try for the Tetsusaiga again?" Trigon laughed. It sounded deep and menacing from inside the hood.

"I have no use for that toy any longer. I search for the girl in your company known as Raven." Raven stepped forward, her own hood drawn up over her ashen face. "You do not look so strong, Girl."

"I suppose I could say the same about you." Raven countered from the depths of her shadowed face. He chuckled before stepping back into the shadows of the trees and seemingly disappeared.

"Tell me how you know him!" Inuyasha nearly screamed. Raven's lavender eyes looked up at him, piercing his own golden eyes.

"In five hundred years, he'll be my father." The faces around her went from curiosity to shock as they continued to stare at her. "He can see the future so he probably saw me killing him." With that, she turned and began walking in the direction they'd been heading before Sango grabbed her arm.

"So, he's actually your father?" Raven nodded. "That would make you a demon."

"Only half." Once again, the Demon Princess turned and began walking away leaving the others stunned behind her.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Sesshomaru watched them with Trigon from within the trees and after Trigon had left them. He was almost ashamed that Inuyasha hadn't felt his presence lingering around as the girl spoke to them and left. She held more power than she let on, that he was sure of. How much power she held, he couldn't explain. She was something else entirely. She now had a name...Raven. Somehow it suited her. He almost wished he could catch a glimpse of her face before turning away and shook himself of that ridiculous notion. He didn't need to see her face. He simply needed to know if she were worth the trouble of sending her back to her time which she seemed to want to do anyway. Trigon, if he stayed out of it, might not have to enlist him after all. Maybe tonight he would go and 'visit' her. He needed to know what threat, exactly, Trigon was so worried about and if it even concerned the Demon Lord and his help; however, for now he'd watch her from afar.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

As the rest of the day trudged by ever so slowly, Raven felt eyes on her. They weren't just the eyes of her new found companions but eyes she was familiar with yet she'd never seen them before. Every time she turned to find the owner of the eyes no one was there save for the others who looked at her oddly. Still, the eyes persisted and still the owner of them was nowhere to be found. As soon as camp was set up for the night, Raven curled up in her cloak, closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. The persisting glare of her unseen eyes kept her awake, however, until she heard Inuyasha speak in soft growls to an approaching stranger.

"What do you want?" The half demon growled. At first, Raven ignored it but then she heard a squeal of delight from Kagome and Sango at the approach of someone else.

"Rin!" The two cried out. Sighing heavily, Raven sat up and, momentarily, locked eyes with a tall man who looked something like Inuyasha only he held himself more like royalty and his eyes were much more intense. The man was the first to blink and look away as a girl much younger than Kagome ran into the priestess's arms swuealing all the while.

"Kagome!" She cried out in a small, gentle voice. "It's been so long! Hello Sango!"

"Hi Rin!" Replied the demon slayer with as much glee in her voice as the other two. "How have you and Sesshomaru been?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and I have been fine. How about you?"

"We're fine, too." Sango said with a smile. Raven then turned back toward the tall man who she guessed was Sesshomaru as Inuyasha rose to his bare feet and the two walked off a bit talking in low tones but louder than a mere whisper.

"Trigon came to see me last night. He insists your new 'friend' is a danger to himself and demons." Sesshomaru threw a glance over toward Raven, his face completely stern as he spoke.

"And you believe this bastard who nearly killed Father." Inuyasha said, his voice filled with anger but still in hushed tones.

"No. I've been watching her today and i have yet to see why she would be a danger to demons."

"I suppose he didn't say that Raven is his daughter and five hudnred years from now she'll kill him." Sesshomaru's eyes shot wide open so much that Inuyasha jumped back in shock. He quickly regained his composure, cleared his throat and looked his half brother in the eyes again.

"He failed to mention that...small detail." Once again Sesshomaru looked over at Raven. After he turned away again, Raven rose to her feet and walked to where he and Inuyasha were talking.

"Where I came from, I've already killed him." Both men looked down at her. "He's trying to stop it from happening again."

"Then why just send you back?" Inuyasha asked. "Why not get rid of you?" Sesshomaru sighed deeply and looked at his younger brother.

"It's already happened to her. There would be no use of killing her. The question is...how would he stop it from happening again?" Raven shrugged, lowering her head. She didn't want to fight him again. She nearly lost herself, not to mention nearly her friends, during her last encounter with Trigon. Raven looked over at the others who were swapping stories with Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned to find Jaken riding toward him on the two-headed dragon. He bobbed up and down on the creatures back before pullin the reins backward causing the dragon to stop. "I have discovered that the demon Trigon has sent several spies out across the world for something. He also seeks passage into a world called Azarath." Raven suddenly caught her breath, took a step back and widened her eyes. He'd been preparing to create her before she had arrived. In five hundred years in would repeat itself; she would once again become his portal whether or not she liked it. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"He's searching for the woman who will become my mother."

"If you stop him now," Miroku finally jumped in. "you'll never be born."

"But then if I'm not born, he won't be able to enter into this world."

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Starfire and Beast Boy dropped to the ground in exhaustion as the T-car and and R-cycle sped by.

"I need to start eating more sugar." BB said between gasps for air. Starfire only looked at him before her neck became weak and fell to the concrete underneath her. Robin looked on at the blur of the kid as he sped down the street. Robin looked over to Cyborg who seemed determined to catch the kid for he never once hit the brakes. Luckily the kid only turned once he hit the edge of the city and that was a rather wide turn. He didn't seem to be running out of energy any time soon which was bad for the Titans; Star and BB had already become to exhausted to continue. Robin pulled his bike up into a wheelie and sped forward exceeding Cy in the T-car. They once again neared the edge of the city and the little brat, as Cy called him, turned wide and ran back around next to the cliff that overlooked the ocean. Robin slammed his left foot onto the pavement long enough to make a sharp turn while leaning so far into the street his cheek almost kissed it before blasting off in the blur of motion again with the furious T-car right on his tail. Just as the kid looked back at him for a split second, something dawned on Robin. He quickly pulled off the side of the street and pulled his communicator from his belt. Cyborg stopped next to him with a questioning glare.

"What the hell are you doing, Man?" He nearly screamed.

"Mas y Menos." Was all Robin said. Cy nodded and took off again. It took a few minutes but finally Bumblebee answered and looked tired as hell.

"What is it? We just got off duty." She said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We need Mas and Menos. It's really important." She looked at him and he sword to himself that he should have turned to ash.

"Are you crazy? Did you not hear me or something? We just took on the toughest criminal yet in Steel City, haven't slept for two days and you want me to send you two of my exhausted teammembers? I know you're mister Uno but..."

"We need them to catch the kid who took Raven. She's gone, Bumblebee." Her wide black eyes popped open even wider. The fluff balls of hair on the sides of her head seemed to droop down.

"I'll get them to Jump City as fast as I can."

"Thanks." She only nodded before the communication link was broken and Robin tucked the communicator back inside his belt before taking off again.

After several more laps around the city, two tiny twins stopped Robin's bike. Mas y Menos, the speed twins of the Titans looked gleefully up at Robin.

"Mas y--"

"Menos--"

"Reporting for duty!" They said in unison with their Spanish accents.

"Bumblebee told us about what happened. We'll do whatever you want to get Raven back." Menos said. Mas nodded but never took his eyes from Robin.

"Good. Follow Cyborg in the car. Once you reach him catch the kid whose in front of him. He'll tell us where Raven is."

"Okay." Mas said with a smile. "Adios!" He said as the brothers took each other's hands and blasted off in a blur of white. Robin smiled to himself. They were lucky to have the superspeed twins on their side.

Cyborg smiled and waved as the twins dressed in white jumpsuits (including hoods) sped past him. The two waved back before pulling out in front of him. The kid they were chasing turned around; his eyes widened at the sight of the two. When he tried to sped up out of their grasp, he tripped over his own speed and tumbled to the concrete.

"Well, that was easy." Menos said, a blank expression across his sweet face. Mas fixed the curl of red hair poking from under his hood, looked at Menos as if a mirror stood in front of him and nodded. Cyborg hit the brakes on the car for all he was worth, pulling up right beside the twins. Robin followed suit, got off the bike and walked toward the kid who looked up with frightened brown eyes. Robin got down on his haunches while Cyborg called Starfire and Beast Boy.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Robin said in a soft voice. "I just need to know what happened to the girl with the purple hair and blue clothes."

"Oh, her." He said as his face relaxed. "I was going to talk to her but the rest of you showed up and scared me. I opened the portal for me to go through but she was too close so it pulled her in instead." Cyborg looked down as if that hadn't helped at all.

"Okay, so where is she?" He asked with the least amount of patience in his voice. Just about that time, Starfire and Beast Boy joined them but instantly sat down on the ground. The kid looked around as if he were thinking about something. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes. You guys just caught me by surprise I didn't have time to think about when I wanted to go."

"Uh, Dude, don't you mean where?" BB asked. The red and platinum haired kid shook his head.

"No, I meant when. Your friend was taken through a mini worm hole." He looked around and caught many confused faces. He sighed before looking up and rephrased himself. "A time hole. I think I opened the one for the fuedal era."

"The fuedal era?" Cyborg asked. The kid nodded. "But that took place around five hundred years ago."

"I know. My parents were born back then." Jaws dropped all around him.

"How old are you, then" Robin asked.

"Well, my parents had me three hundred years ago but in my time, only thirteen years went by."

"So, friend Raven is in this same place but five hundred years ago?" Starfire asked with her face scrunched up.

"No. She's in fuedal Japan."

"Japan!" The Titans screamed together.

"Look, I can get her back but it will take some time. I need to find out how much time has passed, what day it is where she is. It'll take about half a week, give or take."

"We're gonna go home." Mas said.

"Yeah, we need to catch up on our beauty sleep. Besides, if we don't get back Aqualad is gonna fill our room with water again." Menos said, his head suddenly drooping with fatigue.

"Alright, thanks for the help guys." Robin said. Mas y Menos simply nodded as they took off back to Steel City. He then looked down to their new 'friend'. "I suppose if it's going to take that long to get her back, you'd better get started, huh?" The kid let his head fall and he sighed knowing they weren't going to give him a single break until he brought their lost Titan back.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**(AN:** Here's the fifth chapter. It didn't jump around as much as the other chapters, though. More answers to the Trigon question (for some of you). I recommend watching the Teen Titans (4:30 pm on Cartoon Network) and not just because you'd understand the story better but just because it's a damn good show. Well, more answers to come in the next chap so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Key to my Heart**

IrisBlue

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say but don't get used to this quick update of the chapters. I don't know if I'll be going home to the internet or not. I'm currently at my aunt's house as she does have the 'net so...yeah. Anyway, enjoy.

**Six**

It had been after Sesshomaru left her company that Raven noticed the eyes she had been seeing before her arrival here had belonged to the demon lord himself. What that meant exactly she couldn't be sure. On their way to the well so Raven could go back to her own time, the small group entered a village of humans. They seemed reluctant to let Inuyasha or Shippou stay but the others they were all too glad to house. Raven kept her hood up so people didn't stare at the jewel embedded in her flesh in the center of her forehead. She really didn't want the questioning glares. A group of women in kimono walked by and smiled gently at the monk who accompanied the group. Miroku grinned before turning on his heel and walking toward the girls.

"Would any of you lovely young women like to...bare my children?" He asked with a cocky smile. Sango simply rolled her eyes at the sound of hands smacking flesh. Miroku sadly walked back with both his cheeks cherry red in color and slightly swollen.

"You know Miroku, if you keep asking that you're..."

"Bound to find a woman who says yes?" Miroku asked with a suddenly reappearing smile. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No." She said. "I was going to say you're bound to get killed by someone."

"Yeah like an angry father or maybe another man who is with a woman you ask." Sango said drily. Inuyasha sighed as he looked around the mute village. It didn't seem like anyone was going to take in either him or Shippou. Whenever the group passed and Inuyasha tried to make eye contact, the person inside the doorway or window closed up quickly.

"Maybe we should just try to find somewhere outside the village." He suggested. Kagome looked back at him, her eyes blazing.

"I don't care if you have to sleep on the doorstep, I haven't taken a shower in two days because of you!" She screamed.

"It's not my fault humans smell like pigs when they don't bathe!" Inuyasha screamed in return.

"Here they go again." Shippou said from the ground where he sat.

"SIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Kagome screamed. Instantly Inuyasha did a face-plant into the dirt road. His arms flailed out as he went down, his legs swept up from under him. Kagome angrilly crossed her arms and turned her back from him with her nose stuck slightly in the air. Raven was never going to get used to this. Maybe she needed one of those necklaces for Beast Boy when he started telling his lame jokes.

"The charm never stops around here." She said in her monotone voice. Sango smiled sweetly at the demon princess before sighing and turning to watch Inuyasha jump to his feet and the two 'friends' ran off in yet another of their ritual arguments. A window opened and a plump, black-topped head poked out at the group. Her dark blue, nearly black eyes looked inquisitively (I'm not exactly sure on the speeling here) at the scene rolling out before her. Once again Kagome sat Inuyasha. He got up and gasped after being sat about twelve times in a row. After taking a bite of air, he jumped up and began yelling at Kagome yet again and again she sat him.

"Excuse me." The two suddenly stopped their fighting and turned toward the buttery-soft voice emanating from the window nearby. "Can you truly contain that demon?" She asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Half demon." Shippou corrected before getting kicked in the head by Inuyasha himself. Shippou jumped up and turned on the half demon and the two of them began screaming back and forth.

"If you can contain him then you're welcome to stay here, if that's what you're looking for." Kagome nodded with a smile too big for her face.

"Oh yes! Please, we've been looking all over town but no one is willing to let us stay with them!" The woman looked over Inuyasha who now held up a screaming a kicking Shippou by his fox tail.

"I can see why." The woman said in less-than-pleasant tones. "He's an absolute brute!" Inuyasha dropped Shippou without a care for him and snapped his eyes up toward the woman.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He screamed before getting slapped on his arm by Kagome.

"Inuyasha, she's willing to take us in if you behave." She said between clenched teeth. "So shut up!"

"Besides," Sango started. "If you didn't act like such a brute, people wouldn't call you one." Inuyasha was about to start up again before looking at Kagome who was readying her lips for the 'S' word. He zipped his mouth, crossed his arms and turned his head down toward his left like a child. Raven looked around at the others as they walked into the now open door and the woman standing in the doorway. Something about this place made her keep on her toes, aside from the fact that her father wasn't dead in this time. That completely set her off guard and threw off any chances she'd had at being at ease.

"Well, Dear, are you coming inside or staying out here? Your choice." The woman said. After battling her rebelling emotions, she sighed and walked reluctantly into the house, the door closing behind her. Now, more than ever, she had the feeling of being trapped with no way out.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Since Raven had left not a single alarm in the city went off. It was almost like the city was on hold, waiting, saving itself for when the fifth Titan would return and put balance back in the world. Robin found it rather eerie that the city was quiet. He liked the...break, for lack of a better word but dammit it just wasn't the same without Raven. He slammed his fist onto the counter in the kitchen area, startling a passing Starfire. She looked up, her usual happy eyes drained and void of any emotion at all. Raven's disappearance had had this affect on all the remaining Titans. Titans all over the world looked for their lost comrad just incase she'd ended up somewhere else in the world. One by one the Titans called in all with negatives on the whereabouts of their dark bird of night.

At dinner, Beast Boy poked his tofu meatloaf with his fork. He mushed it around and finally started calling out shapes in it. Several times he'd seen Bart Simpson, Stewie Griffin, Genie, and once something he called Gizmo in a chokehold by Cyborg. Needless to say Cy liked that one.

"On Tamaran, a time when a friend is missing calls for a celebration of safe return. We dance and scream out the name of our friend until they return." Starfire said in a monotone almost resmbling Raven's.

"Hey, you guys remember that time we all dressed up like Robin when he was gone?" BB asked as he played with his 'food' more. Robin's eyes bugged out and twitched.

"I'm not putting on a leotard." He said.

"Maybe we should!" Starfire said, perking up all the while. "It was after all of us dressed in your costumes did you return to us, friend Robin!" Starfire shouted out. The kid with the tail whose name had turned out to be Haruko walked into the room. Four sets of eyes turned and glared at him until he curled up, whimpering in fear and felt his skin burn with those glares.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Cyborg asked as he pushed away his food. Haruko only nodded, straightened himself and walked to the table. "Then why aren't you doing it?"

"Because, I think I know what century she's in. I can't get an exact date until we establish solid contact."

"I thought you were a time traveller." Beast Boy asked after dropping his fork into his food.

"Hey, I've never had to actually track someone, especially someone like her, through time. I didn't set the date she travelled to, she just went there."

"So, how do we establish solid contact?" Robin asked.

"You mentioned that your communicators were designed to be able to read perfectly across the globe and even through magnetic and eletrical interference?" Robin and Cyborg nodded. "Well, if you could maybe, like, set up an intense antenna or something then you could reach her in her century and I could pinpoint her. There's no telling where or not I'll be able to bring her back, though. This has never happened to me; pulling people back through portals has never come up. It might have only been a one-way trip."

"Dude, are you sure your only thirteen?" Beast Boy asked. "I hear you talking but I don't understand a single word. It's like that when Cyborg or Gizmo starts talking. All I hear is this...whistling in my ears like its..."

"Alright, let's give this a go." Haruko nodded at Robin as the team leader stood to his booted feet. "But, what if you can't bring her back?" Haruko only shrugged but Robin read his face. One of two options: she stays or they go.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Trigon looked at Sesshomaru through his shadowed eyes as the demon lord walked through the forest. Rin was skipping happily ahead of him with a reluctant Jaken on her heels. Sesshomaru stopped in his steady gait and turned to look the hooded demon directly in his eyes. Trigon smiled, though it was to himself, and stepped forward into the strand of sunlight filtering through the canopy above.

"I refuse to help you." Sesshomaru said simply. With that said he turned and began walking again.

"You have seen this girl so surely you understand my need to be ri..." Sesshomaru turned and looked sharply at Trigon.

"I understand that you attempted to deceive me to save your own existence. That child is your own daughter therefore she is your problem, not mine. You want to be rid of her, do it yourself. I have no need or want to put myself in a feud like this." He began to turn again but Trigon caught hold of his kimono's sleeve.

"You really should reconsider. She is a danger to demons."

"No, she is not. She does not endanger me therefore I will take no such part in your plan. Besides, her goal is to leave this realm and return to her own. Leave her be for a time and she will be gone."

"Listen to me, Sesshomaru! If not for your interference I would have killed your father! I can easily break you in half with a single word!" Trigon yelled making the birds in the trees above flutter off. Sesshomaru reached down and pulled out the Tokijin from its sheath in one fluid motion with the tip stopping at Trigon's hooded throat.

"I am not my father." Not one simgle emotion passed through Sesshomaru's face as he spoke. "Do not take my arm as a weakness and it would be a mistake to take the girl who travels with me as a softness. I am not so overwhelmed by emotion as my father was. You may be older and more experienced but I am the more powerful demon. Ask Naraku." His voice, as calm as ever, Sesshomaru kept his glare steady into the hood as he pulled the Tokijin from Tirigon and once again sheathed it. "If you wish to dispose of that girl do it of your own will and strength. I am no one's puppet." Once again Trigon smiled to himself and slid back into the shadows.

"Very well, 'Lord' Sesshomaru. Just remember if you do not assist me, I will not assist you."

"I have no need for your assistance nor will I ever need it." Once again Sesshomaru turned and walked away but this time uninterrupted by Trigon. The demon lord looked ahead at where Rin was stooped down examining a ladybug perched on the stem of a flower. Jaken stood above her but his attention was focused onto his lord.

"Is everything all right, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked in a slightly worried tone. Sesshomaru said nothing as he passed the two and began walking through the trees. Rin jumped to her feet and followed, looking up at him as she walked by his side.

"When can we go see Kagome again?"

"Do not ask such questions of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out. Rin turned and stuck her tongue out at the small green demon."

"Perhaps I should go to them tonight." Rin smiled and looked at Sesshomaru's clawed hand wondering if he would mind too much if she took it in hers. Deciding that she would just have to find out, she wrapped her tiny fingers around his index, middle and ring finger. When he didn't pull away, she tightened her grasp ever so slightly until he curled his fingers up around her own. Smiling, Rin tried her best to keep pace with him as they walked. (A/N: I personally thought this little scene was cute as hell!)

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Raven woke the next morning to the mouth-watering smell of cooking fish. She sat up on the mat she'd slept on and looked around at the others who still slept. Even at home she was usually the first to wake. She stood, looking around the tiny house until she came across the smaller room where the smell was coming from. The woman who'd taken them in for the night smiled up at Raven.

"I don't suppose you have any herbal tea, do you?" Raven asked. The woman smiled and looked to the pan full of water over the fire next to the fish.

"You're a rather light sleeper." The woman said pleasantly. "I thought for a moment you slept like the dead but the moment I began walking around this morning you began to stir."

"Yeah. I've never been a deep sleeper." Raven instantly began fixing herself a cup of tea and sipped gingerly at as she sat down next to the plump woman.

"By the way, my name is Yori. What's your?"

"Raven." Yori smiled again.

"It seems to fit you. Where are you from? The way to dress it doesn't look like you're from here. Would you like a kimono maybe?"

"I come from J...a place far from here. I'm actually on my way home. And thank you but I'd rather keep my own clothes."

"Alright. How did you come by that pleasant young girl and the half demon?" Yori asked, an inquisitive look on her face.

"I just found them when I arrived here. They offered to show me the way home."

"So, this is your first time in Japan?" Raven nodded with a little more enthusiasm than needed. It was her first time in Japan and in this century! Kagome yawned and stretched as she walked into the room. Smiling, she sat next to Raven and watched the fish cook. "Good morning, Dear." Yori said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile and looked around.

"We should probably get going after we eat. We've still got a lot of ground to cover." Raven nodded as she finished off the cup of tea and went for another. It was slightly before noon when the group left, waving at Yori as they went. One by one, they'd all gotten up, ate at once then cleaned up before leaving. Both Raven and Kagome were glad to have bathed before leaving again. Yori waved them off as they went

"I wish we could go there again. Yori was nice." Shippou said with a smile as he hung from Kagome's shoulders.

"She was rather kind, wasn't she?" Sango asked with a smile.

"I don't know why but I got this weird feeling when I was standing outside of her door." Raven said after they'd left the village. "I can't say what it was, I'm not actually sure, but it just felt...off." Inuyasha looked at her with a raised brow.

"I smelled something that seemed off. It smelled like she was kinda hiding something." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"Inuyasha, you feel that way about anyone." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "It might just be nothing. Besides, we were staying with her. She had a right to not tell us everything about herself."

"It wasn't something like that. It was something that was, I don't know, soul depth." Everyone stopped walking and looked at Raven, their eyes wide. "When I walked into her house it felt like I was suddenly becoming a prisoner."

"I'm sure it was nothing. Kagome would have known if it had been something like that, huh Kagome?" Sango said. Kagome nodded. Miroku sighed, tapping his chin with his curled fingers.

"Perhaps it was just your uneasiness about being this far from home." He said and looked up at the demon princess.

"I don't think it was that." Miroku shrugged and shifted his hand over his staff. "Whatever it was, it was gone when I woke this morning." Raven delved deep into her mind to find the meaning of it but ran straight into something sokid and warm. She looked up to meet eyes with Sesshomaru. It turned out that she'd dug so deeply into her mind that she'd walked off from the others.

"I knew I smelled my brother somewhere around here." He said while putting some healthy space between her body and his. "Where exactly is he?" Raven walked past him half expecting him to follow. When she turned her head, she was surprised to find him on her heels. The others had stopped a bit up the path to wait for Raven. Inuyasha growled in his throat when he saw Sesshomaru trailing behind Raven.

"What do you want this time?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, maybe he has something to tell us." Kagome said while stepping forward.

"Keep on your guard. I believe Trigon will attempt something to rid himself of his child-to-be."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you telling us?" Miroku asked with his brows raised.

"If anyone is to kill my brother, it will be me." Inuyasha scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Figures." The half demon took a step toward his brother as they locked eyes. "You really shouldn't try to do me any favors, Sesshomaru."

"I'm not. I'm doing other demons a favor by getting rid of you myself."

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt this reunion but I need to get home soon." Raven said as she stepped between the two brothers with daggers flying between them. "I don't think I could muster up the strength to defeat him again."

"It wouldn't be wise to destroy him." Sesshomaru said and turned his attention away from his brother to the girl between them. "If you do, you'll die with him. If not for him you wouldn't exist."

"I never said destroy him, I said defeat him. Not always the same thing." Raven said as she turned up to face the demon lord.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, where's Rin?" Kagome asked. He looked from Raven to Kagome still with his blank face.

"Waiting for me in a clearing up ahead. Perhaps you should go see her. I need to speak with child alone." He looked agaid down at Raven. Inuyasha growled again but finally left with the others on his heels. They all turned to look at Sesshomaru before following Kagome to the clearing. "I've spoken again to your father. He requests my help in ridding this land of you." Raven looked up again to face him, her brows drawn together.

"I'm not sure I understand." Sesshomaru took a few steps back to look at her directly in her face.

"He has spies all over this world, as you've heard. He knows your every move and most before you make them. When he speaks with me about getting rid of you it sounds like he wants more than to just put you back in your time."

"But...killing me would be pointless. It's already happened in my time. Killing me wouldn't stop it from happening again."

"However, it would put pride back in him. For a demon as powerful as him to be killed by his impure-blood daughter is degrading."

"Pre-revenge." Raven said in her monotone but still confused. Sesshomaru only nodded.

"I've told him I will not interfere so I cannot; however, that still doesn't stop me from wanting my own revenge."

"I'm still not exactly sure why you're helping me." To that Sesshomaru said nothing. After a moment of silence, Raven pursed her lips, turned and began walking in the direction the others had gone.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Robin looked down at the static screen of the communicatorhe held in his hand. He was standing on the roof of the tower with his most powerful antenna sitting next to him but still...nothing. Haruko was definitely going to have to explain a bit further. Starfire walked into the roof and sat beside Robin.

"Friend Robin, how is it going? Have you yet reached freind Raven?" Robin sighed, closed the communicator once more and looked up.

"No. Nothing but static. Maybe this antenna isn't powerful enough." Starfire seemed to think on that for a moment before she blinked and flew off at her fastest. Robin fixed his hair which had been thrust backward at Star's departure. When she returned she was carrying Cyborg who had in his hand a waxing towel and a bottle of car wax. Starfire tossed away the other antenna and put Cyborg down next to Robin.

"Now, friend Cyborg just stand very still." Starfire said. Cyborg's brows furrowed as he looked at the alien girl he was sure had lost her flipping mind.

"Maybe if we had the century you know like the station on a radio..." Saying nothing more, Starfire flew off to where Haruko sat in the room they'd given him.

"What century is friend Raven in?" She asked suddenly. Haruko looked up at her with a confused experssion plastered on his face.

"I'm looking, I swear!"

"But what century?"

"Uh, five hundred years ago in the feudal era of Japan. That's what I know for now." Starfire nodded and once again took off. She landed next to Robin again.

"Friend Raven is five hundred years back the...feudal era of Japan." Both Robin's and Cyborg's jaws dropped to the ground. "That is what not-friend Haruko said."

"Um, alright." Cyborg punched the numbers into his right arm and waited. He then stood still as Robin opened his communicator and tried again.

"Raven, are you there? Answer me!" He waited a moment but nothing but static. "Raven!" Still nothing. Sighing, Robin looked up at a teary-eyed Starfire.

"Thanks for trying Star but it's...just not good enough." Cyborg said as his head drooped. Robin looked back down at his communicator to see white and black lines suddenly appearing at intervals between the static. All of a sudden, a flash of Raven's face appeared.

"Ro...n?" Came the static riddled reply.

"Freind Raven!" Starfire screamed and burst into tears.

"I c...t ...ar you." She said. Starfire wiped away her tears and snatched the communicator from Robin's hands. She lifted the device up toward the sky and cried out Raven's name again. Beast Boy suddenly ran onto the roof.

"I heard screaming!" He said while his chest was heaving, probably from the run.

"We found her." Robin said with a smile as tears rolled down his face. Beast Boy's eyes widened in joy-filled shock.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**A/N:** Yes, a teary reunion. I personally like this chapter. It shows the relationship forming roughly between two somebodies and shows the care and devotion of Raven's teammates. Don't worry, you'll get to see it from Raven's perspective next but it seemed more intense coming from the Titan's view first. Oh, the whole Cyborg as an antenna thing wasn't a last minute idea. I thought of it a day or so ago but decided to use it at the last minute. I think how it turned out was adorable but that's just me. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you review to tell me what you think. If Sesshi's a bit out of character, I appologize. He's going to be _way_ out of character later but all of that and its answers come it time.


End file.
